Don't Worry, It's Only Kinky The First Time
by Edward's Necrophiliac
Summary: What happens when our favourite Twilight pair are sharing a sweet and cute moment? What if Edward, our lovable, old-fashioned Edward, was thinking naughty things all the while? The real dirty side of Edward and his hot fantasies. ExB Smut.


**IT'S PEANUT BUTTER LEMON TIME! PEANUT BUTTER LEMON TIME! LMFAO! I'll never do that EVER again. Trust me. But from my last successful lemon, I got a request from a reader named Nancy, and she wanted me to actually write a lemon where Edward loses control. This is a shout out to Nancy because she requested it! Thanks for the review hun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight. _**

**The vampires are vampires and the humans are humans. **

"I'd like to meet the man who invented  
sex and see what he's working on now." ~Author Unknown

**Don't Worry, It's Only Kinky The First Time  
EPOV:**

_She shifted her weight to the side, rubbing her waist on my prominent erection. I gasped and the contact grabbed her hips roughly. An evil smirk played at the corner of her plump lips. "Excited, are we?" she questioned. _

_My lips kissed the side of her slender neck, trailing towards her jaw and finally resting on her lips. She slinked her arms across my shoulders and kissed back with a vengeance..._

Bella drew patterns on my chest as we layed in the cool grass of our meadow. I smiled towards her and kissed her lips. "I love you," I murmured. Blood pooled her cheeks as she casted her eyes downwards.

_Her tongue licked my lips, asking to enter. My mouth ravished her tongue as I took in more of her sweet taste. _

_I rolled over so I was hovering her perfect body. She stared into my eyes and I caressed the side of her breast to her waist. She let out a breath of warm air as my hands trailed their way up her shirt. Fire burned the tips of my fingers as I brought the shirt up mid-chest. Midnight blue fabric covered her breasts, making me want her more than ever..._

"You know how much I love you. Maybe even more than you could ever imagine," she whispered. I rested my hand on her jaw and looked into her chocolate brown irises. I could see right down to her soul as I gazed.

"Impossible. You'll never understand how much I love you," I murmured. She smiled and snuggled closer into me.

_My lips kissed the newly exposed skin, lingering on the tops of her beautiful breasts. My hands moved towards them and I kissed her body, grasping and massaging. She arched into my touch as I moved back to her lips. _

_I twisted my tongue with hers, moving my hands to the clasp of her undergarment. It became loose and the straps feel lazily on her arms. I removed it and stared at her beauty. _

_She flushed a bright pink and twisted her head into the grass, trying to avoid my stare. "Absolutely gorgeous," I said softly..._

"That's okay. It still makes me happy when you say that you love me so," she said. I looked down to her and rolled her so she was laying atop of me.

"Really, now?" She nodded and I pecked her lips, smiling in the process. "Well then it makes me ecstatic when you say that you adore me," I told her. She laughed her contagious laugh and kissed the base of my throat.

"Well I want you to be happy for the rest of eternity, so, Edward Cullen, I simply adore you and always will," she announced. I chuckled and kissed her delicious smelling hair.

_My mouth came down on her soft mound, earning a low moan from her. I nipped and bit softly on her taut nipple making her weave her hands into my hair and pushing my closer to her. _

_"Edward," she panted my name. __I left a trail of wet kisses down the valley of her breasts and I advanced to her pelvis. _

_My tongue swirled around her naval, causing a shudder to ripple down her top half. I would never get enough of my angel..._

"And you, my darling, are my most devoted infatuation. And always will be," I mumbled. She hummed in response and wrapped her arms around me, holding tight.

I nuzzled her nose with mine and smiled crookedly. She laughed and reached down for something with her right hand. She came back with a small daisy and shook it in front of my face.

I grabbed a flower myself and stuck it behind her ear, as I touched my lips around her face.

_I unbuttoned her shorts and unzipped the zipper with my teeth. She wriggled her way out of her shorts, revealing a pair of matching lacy underwear. _

_My tongue dipped behind the fabric, exploring this new part of her. I gripped her panties and pulled them down, taking a whiff of her arousal in the mean time. The scent wafted around my mind, making my dizzy. _

_I began at her feet, kissing my way upwards until I reached the place that I never saw of her. Her scent pulled my forwards, like a drunk man addicted to his alcohol..._

I kissed her full lips and pulled her closer to me, chest touching chest. She laughed from the sudden position as she kissed me. Her hands grasped my hair and she pulled away from me. She smiled, pearly whites and all.

My lips touched her forehead, her eyelids, her nose. I turned my head and went to her slender neck. I kissed her pulse point cautiously, causing her to tremble. I smiled and rubbed her back gently.

"You're such a tease," she muttered in my ear. I chuckled and kissed her face once more. "A very good tease, though," she said in a strained voice.

_Lust and passion was thick throughout my body. My mouth sucked on her nub, making her hips buck upwards. My hands pushed her back down to hold her in place. I stroked her bundle of nerves with my tongue and then I went down to taste her slit. _

_Her legs clamped around my head and she fisted her hands in my hair. "Edward," my angel moaned. Her moans made my toes curl. "Don't stop," she breathed. _

_My hand came down and I entered a cold finger inside of her. She gasped and arched her back. I went back to working on her clitoris. I slid another finger into her and pumped a bit roughly. _

_The warmth was unbearable. Several moans later, I curled my fingers inside of her and pulled them out after she screamed out her orgasm. I crawled my way up to her and held my fingers out towards her, waiting for her to devour her taste off my fingers..._

"Edward?" Bella called. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to play a game?" she asked me.

"What kind of game, Bella?" I questioned. She pursed her lips and looked upwards, deep in thought. I smiled and her innocence. Sadly, my mind wasn't thinking like that at the moment.

"How about 'Hide and Go Seek'? That game never gets old," she commented. I laughed at the choice of game.

"Alright then. We'll play just that." I stood up and helped her as well. "I'll start," I volunteered. She nodded and ran off before I closed my eyes and counted.

_She grasped my hand roughly and licked my fingers slowly. I groaned at the sight. My fingers were now deep in her mouth, being sucked off. She abruptly stopped and pulled my fingers out of her mouth. _

_Her mouth attacked mine as she unbuttoned my shirt. I could taste her on her tongue, and she tasted like strawberries with the faint scent of freesia mixed into one. I moaned and cupped her breasts again. _

_She had removed my shirt and went for my jeans. She took off the belt and unzipped them. I kicked them off and removed my boxers in a swift move. I hovered over her and pressed myself into her, staring..._

I counted to ten at a reasonable pace and then looked around for her. Of course this would be easy because I could just smell her a mile away or just hear her. But I wanted this to be a fair game. So I thought of other things, a method to allow me to not concentrate on her scent or sound.

She had obviously ran away from the meadow and into the rest of the forest. I looked around tree trunks and boulders and yet I couldn't find her. "Bella. Where are you darling?" I called out, playfully.

I had checked over a log where I thought she'd be, but she wasn't there. Who knew that this childish game, Bella would be so well at? She could've tripped or hurt herself, but I didn't smell any blood on the trees or elsewhere. She was well hidden.

_Her hair fanned out across the green grass, looking like a halo made out of brown locks. Her eyes were half lidded and a dark pink had stained her cheeks. _

_"Only mine, be only mine," I growled as I bent over her, slipping inside of her. She gasped loudly and pressed her fingertips into my shoulders. _

_"I'm yours, forever," she whispered. I smirked and pushed my way through her. She moaned loudly and clenched her hands. "Edward," she yelled out. _

_Her warmth covered my member, making me twitch from the contact. "Oh," I breathed. "Bella..."_

"Bella?" I whispered. I checked around yet another tree trunk and I still couldn't find her. I then gave up on blocking out her scent. I sniffed out for her and quickly found her. She was by the stream, dipping her feet. She laughed and also slipped her hand into the stream.

I became quiet and advanced towards her, being careful of the branches on the ground. I managed to crouch down and growl playfully. She jumped in fear and turned around. Her wide eyes narrowed by the minute and she began to grumble. "That wasn't funny," she insisted. I laughed.

"That most certainly was," I said. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning away. I crawled over to her and held her shoulders gently. "I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you too much," I said.

She scoffed. "You didn't frighten me at all," she lied. I laughed again and held her from behind. Such a stubborn girl she was, my beautiful Bella.

_My hands fell on either side of her head and each thrust became harder, faster, deeper. She arched her back and screamed out a groan. I sucked in a sharp breath as I pumped a bit rougher, my skin slapping against hers. _

_"Edward...Don't stop." She embedded her hands into my hair and tightened her hold. I could feel her climax near each time she'd match her hips with my thrust. It was erotic; the feeling. _

_"Come for me, love," I hissed out. She hummed loudly and captured my lips in a hot kiss. She caught my tongue between her teeth, and she sucked on the muscle. When she finally let go, I brought a hand towards her bundle of nerves. My thumb pressed against her and she screeched out her orgasm. _

_Once she was able to breathe properly again, she pushed me back by my shoulders and straddled me. She smiled a sexy smile and all but purred the words out. "Enjoy the show..."_

"Does that feel good?" I said seductively in her ear. Her breath hitched and I felt her back stiffen.

"What do you mean?" she asked, strained. I smiled.

"The water. Does the water feel nice around your feet?" I asked. She relaxed and took a deep breath. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It was cold at first but now I'm used to it," she said. I nodded and kissed her hair. She rolled her head back, her lips breaking out into a large grin. I chuckled while pecking her nose. Her hands grasped my head bringing my lips to lock with her. I pulled away and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you," I heard her whisper. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said.

_She came down on me hard, making me moan. She threw her head back, allowing the sun to shine on her. She looked like an angel. A very sexy angel. _

_Many times she'd lock lips with me, and after making her orgasm twice, she rode me out. I gripped her hips and slammed her as I spilled myself inside of her._

_Her petite body collapsed on top of mine, me still inside of her. I felt her heartbeat pound through her chest as she panted. _

_I kissed her hair, her lips, eyes and the rest of her. She sighed as I slid her off of me. I rolled over so she was cradled to my chest. She closed her eyes, whispering until sleep crept upon her. "I love you Edward," she mumbled before she fell asleep. _

_"I love you too, Bella," I said. I kissed her hair once more and smiled. Mine. She was all mine, my beautiful Bella._

Bella stood up and helped me up as well. She rested her hands against my chest, swaying in perfect rhythm. I smiled as I stared at her lips, her doing the same.

"You know, I've never seen what was past our meadow," she thought aloud.

"You're right. I never showed you." She looked up at me behind her eyelashes.

"Come with me," she purred seductively. I gripped the top of her shorts, taking her innuendo to the limit.

I lowered my head till I was at eye level with her. I grinned. "Till the end of time."

* * *

**Holy hot sauce! It's getting HOT in here! Somebody pour me a glass of cold water! Hot damn! I think that was one of the most hottest scenes I've ever written. I'm proud of myself ^-^ Review? For me? What? Three good lemons in one day! That's a record for me! Lol, thanks for reading xD**

**--Skyla :D**


End file.
